My Dad's Tape!!
Plot Daisy is excited and in hysterics because she has discovered a cupboard of things she has never seen before. She walks over to the cupboard where a stereo is sitting on the ground playing The Best Is Yet To Come by Frank Sinatra. She stops the music and continues talking. Inside the cupboard, there were some books, boxes, pictures, and other stuff, but in the front, was a tape cassette covered in dust. On the cassette case is a note that reads "DAISY PLEASE LISTEN." She says she has already listened to it, and that it is a tape from her dad. Here's the tape's transcript: "Daisy. It's- it's dad. This is gonna be hard for you to understand, but I... I'm not gonna be in your life anymore. I know you can carry on by yourself. You're smart, and you're strong and you...*sigh* you're better off without me. I just... I just needed to record this. I need to say this to you but, I'm not gonna be here to say it. I'm, I'm so sorry Daisy. I've been in a bad place for years now and just, well I've been acting selfishly. The experiments I've been working on, they just, they take too much. It's stupid, and it's obviously not working, and I should have quit years ago, and it's hurting me.... And it's hurting you and...I'm so sorry I ever hurt you. I love you Daisy, it's-if nothing else just know that I've always loved you. I know sometimes it doesn't feel like it but...*hoarse chuckling* Oh... I really am a fool. I've spent years now trying to create something that would give me happiness and closure and make me feel fulfilled. But I never needed to. You were right in front of me all along. *sniff* Rose would be so proud of you. You look more like her every day. You can do this. I-I love you Daisy. I love you." After the tape ends, Daisy signs out on her video, and tries to turn off the camera, but fails to do so, resulting in the camera continuing to film without her knowledge. She places the camera down on the ground and begins to pick up stuff that she had found in the cupboard. She comes back with a blanket, and lays down on the ground next to the stereo, rewinding the tape and listening to her father say "I love you Daisy, I love you" over and over again. The blue chair is visible in this video in the beginning when Daisy is showing the cupboard that she found the tape in. It is more noticeable at the end of the video when the camera shows Daisy lying on the ground facing the blue chair. The blue chair is positioned right next to the cupboard that the tape was hidden, almost blocking it off. Subplot * Daisy. * "Is everything okay?" * Yes. I have a question. * "Oh! Okay! I'll answer it the best I can!" * Are you * Scared of me? * "Uh..." '' * ''Answer Daisy. * "If you want me to be...really honest, yes. Sometimes I am." * Why? * "Well, you've hurt me before. And that was back when you were small." * You must not be scared of me. * Your Dad. He made me for a reason. * He-'' * ''"Why did he make you?" * Too young to understand. * "But, I'm older than you-" * Leave now. I'm tired. * "No- but Alan, you can talk now! Please just answer my," * Leave Daisy. * "I'm not stupid, please I need to know-" * Leave. * *chuckling* Curtis was right. * ''You really are a nosy brat. '' A conversation between Daisy and a newly vocal Alan. Alan is a lot smarter than we thought he previously was, as he can remember Daisy's father and even knows why he was created. He does not tell Daisy the reason why he was created because she is "too young." Description April 7, 2018 i found this in a stypid cupboard hat i should have found a long time ago! ha ha!! im so silly sometimes i feel so happy right now guy! also sorryalan wasnt in this video. i know most people watch for hm. Unanswered Questions * Daisy was clearly meant to find this tape, but Curtis hid it in a cupboard instead of leaving it in plain sight for Daisy to find. It takes her months before she actually does find it by accident. Why would Curtis hide this note for Daisy? Category:Plot Category:Blue Chair